


A Push

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: Jack returns and starts flirting with you, which makes the Doctor jealous.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Kudos: 37





	A Push

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “12 &/or 17 on the prompt list for 13th doctor/reader please”  
> Prompts: 12. “I am not jealous.” / 17. “Kiss me please.”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A

Jack Harkness arrived at the TARDIS door out of the blue. You’d only met him once before, but you quickly grew to love him. He was energetic and fun. He seemed to take a liking toward you of all the Fam. He was constantly at your side. If you were at the console, he would come up beside you, just to make friendly conversation. He was truly hilarious, always knowing exactly what to say to make you laugh. It didn’t fully register that Jack was flirting with you at first, but it was harmless.

Ever since Jack arrived, though, the Doctor had been acting funny. She’d been withdrawn, distant. She’d been practically avoiding you. Every time Jack joined your side, she’d leave it. It was driving you mad.

The Doctor was practically _your_ person. You’d loved her since the moment she fell through that train in an old suit. It was killing you that she was avoiding you. You craved her attention, her touch, her love.

* * *

The others could probably feel the awkwardness of the situation. Yaz, ever the investigator, decided to do just that. So, she confronted the one person she knew would have the answers she needed: Jack.

“Why have you been flirting with Y/N?” She asked him one day when they were alone.

“I like them.” Jack shrugged, playing the question off and continuing to do what he was doing.

“But you must know the Doctor and Y/N have a… thing!”

Jack turned to look at her, smirk plastered on his face. “Oh, I know.” He said, “The Doctor always needed a push with these kinds of things.”

Yaz nodded. “Ok, so what’s the plan?”

* * *

The Doctor and you were in the console room. You were sat on the stairs. The Doctor was rambling about some distant planet she was planning on taking you to. The way she danced around the console was the best thing in the entire universe. Her movements were elegant and her coat swirled around her with such grace. It was nearly impossible to not be captured by the sight of her.

Then, Jack entered the room. He swaggered up next to you and swung an arm over your shoulder. “Hey, there beautiful.” He smiled at you and tugged you closer to him.

You smiled up at him. “Hi, Jack. How are you?”

“Better now that I’m with the most gorgeous person in the universe.”

You rolled your eyes. _Typical Jack_. You were about to respond when the Doctor suddenly stormed out of the room. Her lilac jacket was the last thing to disappear down the hall. “Doctor!” You yelled, jumping out of Jack’s arms.

You chased her down the hallway. The twisting and turning hallways made it so you quickly lost any sight of her. “Doctor!” You yelled as you searched the halls. But you couldn’t find her. “Ugh!!” You took a deep breath and turned your attention to the TARDIS. “Please help me. I need to find her. Please…”

The TARDIS groaned and a series of lights lit up down a hallway. You took the hint and followed. After a few twists and turns, you finally caught sight of her.

She was pacing back and forth in a random, off-the-beat-and-path hallway. She was muttering to herself, but you couldn’t quite make out what she was saying. You took a breath and carefully approached her.

“Doctor?”

She whirled around, quick as lightning. Her face was contorted, a mix of emotions you couldn’t quite make out. “What?” She asked.

It wasn’t until she spoke that it clicked in your head. She was jealous! Jealous of Jack flirting with you.

“Are you jealous?” You asked, approaching her slowly.

She shook her head. “I am _not_ jealous.” Denial echoed in her voice.

You walked closer toward her. Where you really doing what you were doing? Where you really about to tell her how much you love her? The look on her face, the anxiety and fear and love that covered her gorgeous features said you would. Slowly, you moved to cup her cheek. “Liar.” You whispered.

Like some unknown force pulling you together, your faces started moving closer and closer. Your lips were hovering over hers. Your eyes scanned every part of her face. They lingered on her lips, her perfect pink lips that looked so kissable in that moment.

“Kiss me please.”

It was like the flip of a switch. One second, you were gazing at each other. The next, you were deep in a fiery kiss. The passion that filled into the kiss was almost overwhelming. Your hand gripped tight on her jacket, savoring the feeling of the fabric underneath your fingertips. Hers tangled in your hair and rested on your cheek, pulling you deeper and deeper into the kiss.

The two of you were so enraptured by your embrace that you didn’t notice when the Fam and Jack came upon them. Nor did you notice their stares. And you certainly didn’t notice, or care for that matter, when Jack smiled and said, “See? I told you. She just needed a push.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
